


Cute Little Stormy

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: Remus, Remus, Remus [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Child Neglect, Demon Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Gen, Ghost Deceit | Janus Sanders, Ghost Logic | Logan Sanders, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Character Death, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: They saw it all. They saw it as he exited the graveyard. They saw it as he took a shortcut home through the woods to avoid the bullies. They saw it as he stayed up at night because of his parents.And they thought he didn't see them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Remus, Remus, Remus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847950
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Cute Little Stormy

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is very vaguely inspired by Beetlejuice. Enjoy.

The little boy tugged at his backpack's straps as he made his way through the graveyard and stopping in front of a grave, tears threatening to fall from his face. He stood there, muttering something to the cold stone for about half an hour, before turning back, wiping his eyes and making his way back home, to a neglectful father and to an abusive stepfather.

And they saw it all. They saw it as he exited the graveyard. They saw it as he took a shortcut home through the woods to avoid the bullies. They saw it as he stayed up at night because of his parents.

And they thought he didn't see them.

* * *

Virgil was used to it. He was used to seeing people out of the corner of his eyes and turning to see them, only to see them disappear into thin air. He quickly learned other people didn't see those, that he seemed weird if he pointed them out. So he learned not to tell anyone the things he saw.

He could feel the man watching him as he talked to his Papa's grave. The kids picked on him at school for that, saying that it was no use, that his Papa couldn't hear him anymore and that he was a freak for believing he might see him again. Virgil didn't care. He could see other people's ghosts, he could see his Papa's too. He just had to talk to him until he popped up.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the man standing next to another grave, cocking his head at him and staring curiously. Maybe he knew where his Papa was? The boy wasn't allowed to talk to strangers, but ghosts didn't count, right?

He made his way to the man, watching as the man realised he was seen. Tightening his grip on his backpack, he looked up at the man. "Hello sir. Have you seen my Papa? He wore an orange suit when they put him down there."

The man looked taken back for a few seconds before he got a hold of himself and answered. "No. I have not, in fact, seen a man with an orange suit around here." He straightened his tie and fixed his glasses. "May I ask, how can you see me?"

The child shrugged. "Dunno sir. I've always been seeing you." The man thought that sounded oddly creepy, even though he had been the one watching the boy's graveyard routine. The sound of a bunxh of kids' laughter could be heard from afar. "I should go home before the others find me here. See you later sir." He waved as he walked away. The man was just confused at the interaction as he also waved slightly.

So what if no one could see his new friend? What if his friend was way older than him? What if his friend was dead? It didn't matter. From that day on, Logan was his friend.

* * *

He could hear the kids behind him shouting as he ran through the woods, his backpack lost somewhere in the way. He had slipped up and talked about the ghosts again, and now the other children were chasing after him and calling him a liar again, ready to throw him into puddles of water and try to cut his long bangs.

He came to an stop when he realised he had strayed from his usual path and gotten lost. He looked around helplessly, trying to find a way back when he noticed a pair of eyes staring at him from the darkness. They were weird, one of them brown and the other hazel, just like his.

On instict, he ran. He had just gotten a bit away when he tripped over a rock, causing him to fall and rip his jeans and injure his knee. He tried to get up, only to cry in pain and fall back to his knees. He could feel the eyes still watching him and coming near him step by step.

A cold hand was set on his back, making a surge of cold pass through his body and numb the pain. "Can you get up now?"

He rose up to his feet, the pain had now turned into a strange tickle at his knees as he looked up to the man's face. One half of it was horribly scarred, causing him to look away.

The man looked at him for a few seconds in awe. "Gosh, you're adorable."

"Why?" The child asked lowly. Roman had made it clear that he wasn't anything but a delusional freak who makes imaginary friends because he can't make any of his own. And his father hadn't even denied those words, he wasn't sure the older man had even noticed.

The scarred man blinked for a few seconds before answering. "You're going to make me tell you?" He received a slight nod for an answer, causing him to let out a sigh. "Let's just get you out of here."

The two walked through the woods together, the man's hand set on his back all the way through, guiding him through the darkness and relieving the pain.

When the child finally got out of the woods, however, he turned to thank the man, but he had vanished. Even then, the numbing cold still coursed through his body until he got home. That was when the chilling touch vanished and the pain rose up again.

* * *

Virgil was starving. He had been yelled out by Roman for coming home late, ruining his clothes and having the audacity to say that he's hungry. He was sent to his room, still hungry and bleeding, and was told to go to sleep.

He could here Roman complaining on the phone to his father about how bothersome he was. Thinking that it was probably a good idea to go to the kitchen and get some snacks, he crawled his way downstairs, only to hide when he saw a man looking through the fridge.

The child looked around, taking a cushion and throwing it at the man. He turned around, spotting Virgil. First he looked confused, but then a grin started to form on his face. "You can see me?" He earned a weak nod from the kid. "You can see me!" He jumped over to the child, picking him up and spinning him around the room. "I've got a new best friend!!!"

Virgil tried hard not to scream as he was spun around. This guy obviously wasn't a ghost, none of them had ever managed to pick him up like that, but at the same time, he couldn't be human, since his shouting would've definitely alarmed his stepfather to get off the phone and come to check out the noise. "Wh-what are you?"

He was thrown onto the couch. "Well kid, I'm your new pal, Remus the Ultra Super Mega Demon!"

"You're a demon?" Virgil gasped, curling up onto himself in fear only for his bleeding knees to stain the couch. "Why are you here?"

That question was left unanswered as Remus saw the bleeding and set a hand on it, causing it to slowly fade and only leave a scar as evidence that it ever existed. "You're my bestie now, kid. We're gonna have fun tonight!"

And that night was admittedly fun, the two of them raid the kitchen and occasionally turned the lights on and off, causing Roman to freak out. It was a good night. Virgil had finally eaten something, he had made a best friend and he felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments are appreciated. Short comments, Long comments, Very short comments, extra gigantic comments, Extra hearts, unreadable comments, EVERYTHING!


End file.
